Kill Face
}} '''Stuart Perlman', better known by his prison name "Kill Face", is a supporting character on Devious Maids. He is an intimidating inmate in the same prison as Spence Westmore. Biography 'Early Life' Stuart Perlman gains his prison name "Kill Face" after her goes to prison for stabbing a cop in the eye, due to the tattoo on his face which reads "KILL". Despite his intimidating nature, he is in fact a soap opera fan, having a particular liking for the show Love Affairs and the character of Dr. Lance, who was portrayed by Spence Westmore. 'Season 4' }} Spence, who's been arrested on suspicion of murdering his ex-wife Peri, begins to worry that Kill Face either wants to shiv or rape him, and vents these fears to his other ex-wife Rosie. Later, when in the yard, Kill Face approaches Spence along with some of his friends and compliments him on what lovely teeth he has, which naturally Spence finds absolutely terrifying. They are told to separate and Kill Face assures Spence that he'll be seeing him later. That night, Spence is awoken by Kill Face sitting on his bed, saying that he's not supposed to be there after lights-out but he needs him. Spence assures that he doesn't, then fearing the worst when Kill Face begins unbuttoning his jumpsuit, but it turns out he just wants to give Spence a script for a prison play he and some other inmates are putting on - with Spence being a celebrity actor, they were hoping he would play the lead. Spence is utterly relieved that Kill Face is merely a fan of his. }} After suffering from withdrawal and subsequently getting better, Spence returns to the prison from hospital, and Kill Face approaches him about the play. Spence expresses his surprise that it's still happening, but Kill Face says that of course it is, for they do the play every year for family day; this year is merely the first that they have a star as a lead. Spence was unaware of a "family day" taking place on Friday, and Kill Face explains to him that that's why they're doing the play, for all the children that come. Spence doesn't think prison is the safest place for children but, as Kill Face points out, if you have the chance to hug your family you take it because you never know when you might see them again - this is especially the truth for Spence if he isn't off book by Friday, according to his fellow inmate. Later, Spence's ex-wife Rosie praises the play, saying that this is a very talented prison. }} Kill Face approaches Spence, stating that he missed him at dinner and wonders if everything is alright. Spence reveals that his son needs a blood transfusion and he was meeting with the warden to see if they'll let him donate, but they're refusing. Kill Face gives his condolences, and Spence continues that he was just in the hospital, and wonders what he wouldn't give to be back in there now. Kill Face offers to shiv him, to Spence's shock, and Kill Face repeats that Spence said he wants to get back in the hospital, so again, he offers to shiv him. Spence is taken aback by this, and growing rather nervous. As he steps back, he tells Kill Face that what he's offering is very generous, but he couldn't ask him to do that. Kill Face assures him that he doesn't mind though, promising to make sure he has just enough blood left to help his kid. With that, he pulls out a sharp object, asking where he wants to get stabbed; however, he can tell Spence is nervous about this, and agrees to get him when he least expects it. Spence goes to leave though, and to his surprise, Kill Face shivs him right then and there, thus getting him into the hospital. }} Kill Face saves Spence his muffin from breakfast, proceeding to give it to him as he talks with his stepson Miguel in the prisonyard. Unaware at first that Spence is trying to show Miguel that prison is no fun, he reveals they're planning a new play and that the prisoners want Spence to act as the lead again. Spence then explains what he's doing with Miguel though, and so Kill Face tries to help; seeing he's brought gummybears into the prison, he screams in the boy's face over it, but unphased, Miguel offers him one. Kill Face requests a green one. Spence later approaches Kill Face about his script for another play he's putting on, only to learn that Kill Face doesn't care one iota about the script - rather, every time he puts on a play he gains access to tools to build the sets with, and he's been using these tools to dig a tunnel out of the prison. It's nearly complete, and he invites Spence to come with him once it is. }} Both Kill Face and Spence escape the prison, then heading to Kyle and Frances'old house, knowing it'd be vacant. When neighbor Fiona Gladhart snoops Spence through the window, however, she mistakes him as Kyle, and alerts her maid Zoila that he's back. Zoila learns the truth upon heading over, and she decides to prepare some food for Kill Face and Spence. She also tells Spence though that the police are looking for them and will use deadly force. Later on, Fiona watches the news when she sees the report about Spence and Kill Face having broken out of prison. She realizes what's going on and wishes to contact the police, but Zoila runs off with her phone. She goes to warn the two escapees, but Kill Face thinks Zoila snitched on them. He whips out his stolen gun to kill Zoila, which results in a fight between him and Spence. Spence winds up being shot in the gut while Kill Face runs away. Spence survives, and the police continue searching for Kill Face. Trivia *Kill Face's real name - "Stuart Perlman" - is meant to serve as a reference to writer Brian Tanen's uncle.https://twitter.com/BrianTanen/status/763098883849281536 Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 409 04.png Promo 409 27.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters